Magellan
Magellan is a planned arcology community in Alyeska. At full capacity, it will be the largest city in Alyeska and the second largest city in the Federated States of Antarctica. Geography The main structure of the city will occupy a large part of the San Jose Pass on James Ross Island. Mountains on either side of the pass that rise to around 1500 feet in elevation rise above the city. To the east of the city is St. Martha Cove and will serve as a marina, beach, and ferry terminal. Casino Resorts will also be very prominent along the water front. To the west of Magellan is Abernethy Flats, where a majority of the suburbs will be located. Climate Magellan has a tundra climate type (Köppen climate classification ET). The city receives a fair amount of cloud cover, but only modest precipitation throughout the year due to being located in the rain shadow of the Antarctic Peninsula. Temperatures vary little throughout the year. The warmest season is from November to March, when high temperatures are frequently 36 - 47°F and lows are typically 15 - 30°F. The coldest season is from May to August, when highs are 25 - 35°F and lows are -20 - 0°F. Precipitation is heaviest February through April, lightest July through September, and can fall as either rain or snow at any time of the year. Total annual precipitation averages about 10 inches. Magellan enjoys 21 hours and 58 minutes of sunlight on the December solstice, but only 4 hours and 15 minutes on the June solstice. In the summer, the city experiences a phenomena called "white nights". This occurs when the sky does not get dark enough for stars to appear at any time between sunset and sunrise. Weather averages for 2008 Note: figures are for nearby Marambio station Structures and Districts The design of Magellan draws heavily from the Victory cities project. Although that project is designed for a libertarian/capitalist society, the physical design characteristics are appropriate for the mission of the Federated States project: to achieve a comfortable high-density human population in an environmentally fragile area. With the entire population of the city living, working, and recreating in enclosed structures, the pristine outdoor environment of the Antarctic can be protected from human intrusion. Main Habitat Structure The massive main residential complex will be two miles long and consist of a dozen or so buildings that are 70 stories high. Housing on the upper floors of the buildings will be privately-owned and will be two-story single-family style on the outside wall and single-story apartment-style on the interior. The uppermost floors will feature privately-owned luxury penthouse-style housing. The lower and middle floors will be public housing. The middle floors will feature apartment-style housing for single individuals and couples. The lower floors will be dorm-style housing. Non-residential facilities such as schools, hospitals, libraries, and community and recreation centers will occupy the ground floors of the building. Cafeterias Immediately adjacent to the main habitat building will be seven cafeteria buildings. These massive 10-story buildings will be for food preparation and consumption. The residents of Magellan will eat in one of several huge dining halls in the buildings. The ground floors will be the kitchens where the food is prepared. Attached to the kitchens (and in the space between the cafeteria buildings) will be greenhouses, aquariums, and poultry farms. Commercial and Industrial buildings A two-mile long four-story building will be oriented parallel to the Main Habitat buildings (with the cafeterias in between). This is the business strip where retail and other small businesses will operate. Adjacent to the business strip is the industrial complex. Casino District Apart from the main city complex will be a strip of casino hotels and resorts that will be situated along the waterfront. Brothels will also be located in this area. Magellan Center According to international custom, every settlement in Antarctica has a scientific purpose. Magellan Center will be the official scientific research facility for Alyeska, under the auspices of the Alyeska State Corporation. Unlike most research bases throughout the continent, Magellan Center will double as a tourist destination and local recreational area. It will include a tower resembling the Tower of the Americas, the Space Needle, the CN tower, the Statosphere, and other similar structures. Gellanwood Officially called the Magellan Entertainment District, informally called Gellanwood. This area will contain theatres, nightclubs, television and movie studios, and a walk of fame that showcases prominent Antarctic performers. Ferdinand Hills A special community along the north shore of St, Martha Cove will be for celebrities, politicians, and other well-to-do citizens who require the special protection of an exclusive community. Although this concept may seem contrary to the notion of a socialist commune, residents of Ferdinand Hills will be primarily those who would be more likely to face stalkers and assassins. All homes in Ferdinand Hills will be privately-owned, unlike the remainder of the city, which is mostly owned by the Alyeska State Corporation. A single condominium building in the community will be intended for anyone who wants to purchase a home there. Homes in Ferdinand Hills will probably sell for over $3 million. Culture Magellan will be the entertainment capital of Antarctica. It will be the location for the production studio for TVA (the news and broadcast facility will be in McMurdo City) and thus the primary filming location for Antarctic films and television programs. Magellan will be a showbiz town, a nightlife town, and a premiere Antarctic tourist attraction. Food The Magellan cafeterias will feature a wide variety of cuisine, but most Alyeskan cuisine will be heavily influenced by Argentine, Chilean, and other Latin American cuisine. Languages Magellan will be a bilingual city, as many residents will be fluent in English and Spanish. Arts Magellan will be the center of the television, movie, and music industries in Antarctica. Nightlife Magellan will thrive with nightlife and social activities. The Magellan Public Library will be the primary social gathering place for locals, while the Casino District will attract tourists. Sports Magellan will have four sports teams: Baseball: Magellan Navigators Football: Magellan Explorers Basketball: Magellan Discoverers Hockey: Magellan Pilots Category:Settlements of Alyeska Category:Victory Cities